


Just One Time

by BakaDoll



Series: Soldier!Andrew verse [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Andrew and Neil haven't met yet, Casual Sex, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, pre-Andreil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaDoll/pseuds/BakaDoll
Summary: Neil goes to Eden's Twilight with the Monsters. He gets fed up with his friends, though, and decides to go to the bar instead, where Roland is more than happy to help him pass the time.





	Just One Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my soldier!Andrew verse. HOWEVER, this is basically a flashback chapter to a time before Neil and Andrew even met. It's shameless PWP about that one time that's mentioned in the soldier AU where Roland and Neil had sex.
> 
> It's written for a nonny on tumblr who sent me an ask saying:  
> "a prompt , idk if you take them but : ever since that scene in your first soldier!andrew book ( TMLMLM ) , i want to read a fic or oneshot of roland fucking neil or a r/n/a threesome ."
> 
> Btw, [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=khJpJB61WpI) is the song they are dancing to

Neil liked and disliked going to Eden’s Twilight with the others. He disliked it, because it was full, it was loud, the floor was sticky and the drinks overpriced - all of which Neil wasn’t used to after a life on the run. But that was also exactly why he liked it. It was new and that was _good_. It was a reminder he wasn’t on the run anymore. He could allow himself to go to a club with his friends on the weekend, something that was unthinkable just a couple of weeks ago. The sole concept of him having friends to begin with had been unthinkable a couple of weeks ago.

“Hello Neil!”

Oh, and then there was Roland. Roland was one of the bartenders at Eden’s and Neil liked and disliked Roland as well, both for the same reasons: He was tall, he was handsome and he had the most charming smile Neil had ever seen on anyone. White teeth flashing through his dark lips, curled up into a cheeky grin and a wink, unashamedly flirtatious towards anyone that caught his eye. And apparently Neil caught his eye, too.

“Hey, Roland,” Neil crossed his arms on the bartop and tilted his head a bit, considering the bottles of alcohol on the shelf behind Roland.

“How are you, beautiful?” Roland purred and Neil raised an eyebrow at him. Roland grinned.

“I’m fine. Thank you,” Neil replied, shaking his head at Roland’s complete lack of shame, “You?”

“Now that you’re here? Fantastic!”

“Right.” Neil huffed. Roland kept on grinning. Neil squirmed a bit, licked his lips and shifted his weight from one foot to the other; he felt like Roland was staring right into his mind. Or maybe he was undressing him with his eyes. Maybe both.

“So, the usual?” Roland asked as he made a step away from the bar and Neil relaxed a bit, then nodded.

“You sure you don’t wanna have a drink, honey? It’s on me.”

“I’m sure, Roland, thank you. I’ll stay with soda.” Roland shrugged and started to prepare the drinks for Neil and the rest. Aaron, Katelyn, Kevin and Nicky were busy collecting chairs for their table and sent Neil off to grab their drinks - mostly because Neil usually got them cheaper than them, because Roland obviously liked him. Why, Neil would never understand, but the others didn’t seem to care either way as long as they got their alcohol.

He felt the heavy bass of a song Neil didn’t know in his bones and somehow it was soothing. Being here made Neil feel real. He was allowed to have a night out with friends, like a normal person his age. He was allowed to do most of the things people his age did.

Suddenly Roland’s face was just an inch from Neil’s, which startled Neil out of his thoughts so hard, he stumbled two steps back and stared at Roland with wide eyes. His heart was thumping in his chest, adrenaline running through his veins, his fight or flight reflex through the roof.

“Jesus, Roland,” Neil gasped, “Don’t do that.”

“Damn, Neil, sorry, didn’t know I’d scare you that bad. But you didn’t react when I put your drinks here or when I told you they’re done.” Roland pointed at the tray on the bar that was filled with alcoholic drinks and two sodas - then he started grinning again and leaned over the bar. “Were you dreaming about me?”

Neil just sighed and held his credit card out to pay for the drinks.

***

Neil hated it when Katelyn came along with them.

Not that he hated Katelyn, mind you, she was actually a decent person and really tried to get along with him. They didn’t have much to talk about since they had basically nothing in common, but sometimes they shared a pleasant enough chat for a couple minutes before she’d go on to talk to someone else.

But whenever she joined them on their weekends in Columbia, it would end in Neil having to watch her and Aaron make out about two hours into their night while Nicky was on the dancefloor and Kevin either joined him or was comatose on the table. It was the latter one this time.

Neil was nursing his soda, pointedly staring into the masses of people all around them instead of watching Aaron and Katelyn or looking at the mess that was Kevin. He didn’t like sitting here one bit. When he heard a moan from where Aaron and Katelyn were sitting, Neil got off his seat so abruptly the couple stopped dead and looked at him in confusion.

  
“Are you okay, Neil?” Katelyn asked.

  
“Yes,” Neil just said before walking away. He heard her calling after him but decided to ignore it. There was no way he’d sit there any longer, awkwardly waiting for Aaron and Katelyn to be done or for Kevin to regain enough consciousness to hold something that resembled a conversation.

He considered going outside to get some fresh air, but decided to grab a new drink before. Neil squeezed through groups of people until he reached the bar where the bar keepers were surprisingly unoccupied considering it was 2am on a Saturday night and the club was filled with people. Neil figured most of them were busy dancing. He certainly didn’t complain, since it made it quite easy to squeeze through and find an empty spot to sit.

“Neil!” Roland jumped off his seat as soon as he spotted him and immediately made his way over, “Hello again. The same again?” Neil shook his head.

“Just a soda this time,” he said and when Roland raised an eyebrow he explained: “I just needed to get away from them for a bit. Kevin is sleeping on the table, Nicky is off dancing somewhere and Aaron and Katelyn won’t stop putting their tongues down each others’ throats.”

Roland made a sympathetic face and went to grab Neil’s soda.

“There you go, that’s on me,” he said as he pushed the unopened can towards Neil, then crossed his arms on the table top to brace himself on it.

“Well, at least now I’ll get some more of your time,” he grinned and Neil couldn’t help but chuckle. He really didn’t understand why Roland flirted with him so much, but if he was honest he didn’t mind it all that much. Sometimes Roland could be a handful, but he always stopped when Neil told him to and really, Neil couldn’t deny it was a bit flattering that a man like Roland would flirt with him. Neil didn’t consider himself attractive, whereas Roland’s smile alone would get him all the men and women he could ever want.

Neil didn’t know how long they had been talking now. Roland had to go and help a customer every now and then, but for the most part his coworkers were able to handle it, so he would just stand with Neil, leaning on the bar and flirting with him. Neil caught himself staring at his arms and chest far too often and, to his embarrassment, Roland seemed to notice, too, if his sly grin was anything to go by.

Suddenly Roland’s head perked up and an excited grin formed on his lips.

“I love this song!” He shouted over the starting beats and a second later he actually _jumped over the bar_ as if this was gym class and the bar a pommel horse. Neil, afraid Roland would miscalculate and jump right into him, almost fell off his chair in an attempt to get out of the way, but Roland grabbed his wrist and pulled him forwards - so instead Neil stumbled off the other side of the chair and right into Roland’s chest.

“Let’s dance!” Roland demanded. Neil looked at him, horrified.

  
“Dance?!”

  
“Yes, dance! Come on, Neil, let’s have a little fun while we’re here.” Roland winked at him, and Neil could feel his cheeks heat up. He shouldn’t.

He did.

“Okay,” Neil agreed eventually, if reluctantly. Roland didn’t seem to mind his inhibitions, he just grinned at Neil happily and asked:

“Is it okay if I touch you?”

Now Neil’s cheeks definitely turned red, he could feel it all the way up to his ears.

“What? Touch me?” Roland laughed, loud and amused, then held up both hands.

“Not inappropriately. Just, you know, where you touch people when you dance. Hands, waist, hips, all that stuff.” It was a weird question to ask and Neil wondered why Roland thought to do so, but he did appreciate it.

“Yeah, sure.” As soon as he spoke those words, Roland reached for one of his hands and put his other one on Neil’s back.

This time Neil knew the song. Well, he knew the original, it was all over the radio these days, but this was a remix that would fit the usual music played at Eden’s. Instead of Havana’s slow, smooth melody Camila Cabello’s voice was accompanied by quick, electric beats and a heavy bass. Roland started to dance and Neil let himself go along with his movements. It must have looked weird, the way Roland held Neil as if they were dancing ballroom when really they were dancing in a club, but somehow it worked out. Roland laughed and told Neil to loosen up, and Neil tried, but it was easier said than done. Having Roland lead him made it easier and soon Neil found himself swaying his hips in the same rhythm as Roland, their bodies close - close enough for Neil to feel the heat radiating off Roland’s body against his chest - and their hips and legs bumping into each other every now and then. But to his own surprise, Neil didn’t mind. He was enjoying himself and he was sure Roland’s easy and cheerful nature was playing a big part in that.

Suddenly Roland pushed Neil a step away without letting go of his hand and then spun him around. Neil was so surprised he couldn’t even react to it before Roland pulled him in again, pressing Neil against his chest, laughing, his eyes gleaming, and then Neil laughed, too. He laughed and laughed and laughed, still dancing, and eventually let his head fall against Roland’s chest where he could feel his laughter.

Roland curled his arm around Neil’s back and they kept on dancing, bodies touching. Neil could feel Roland’s hips press into his stomach but he didn’t mind it one bit; he couldn’t remember the last time he actually felt comfortable with someone this close.

Soon, too soon, the song ended and Roland stopped. He wrapped his other arm around Neil’s body as well and pushed his hands into the small of his back as he pressed him against his body in a tight hug. Roland chuckled and Neil could feel it vibrate through his chest. Suddenly there were lips not even an inch from his ear, breath ghosting along his temple and a shudder went down his back, stealing Neil’s breath for a second.

“I’m sorry for being so bold, Neil, but I gotta ask. Would you like me to show you our break room?”

Neil was quiet and just blinked, surprise and confusion apparent on his face. Roland looked at him expectantly.

“....why?” Neil asked eventually. Roland stared back at him, looking like he wondered whether Neil was being serious, but he soon realised Neil actually didn’t know why he’d want to see their break room.

“Oh, honey,” Roland said, his voice full of wonder and delight. Neil didn’t get it.

“Because we got a sofa in there that I’d like to fuck you on.”

Neil’s jaw dropped, his whole face started to burn with embarrassment and for a few seconds Neil forgot how to form coherent words.

“I--.....I-..what-,” he stuttered, his brain short-circuiting and replaying Roland’s words over and over again. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t just go with Roland and let him fuck him. Could he? He didn’t even really know him. And he was here with his friends, they’d--

Actually, his friends had been busy dancing, sleeping and making out while Neil had been sitting on the sidelines, staring anywhere but Aaron and Katelyn and drinking his soda by himself. Besides, this was what a lot of people his age were doing, wasn’t it? Having casual sex with practical strangers. Why shouldn’t he do it? At least Roland wasn’t a complete stranger to him. And Neil wasn’t completely new to sexual encounters either.

“Okay,” Neil said. Roland grinned, obviously more than delighted by Neil’s answer, and took his hand.

“Follow me.”

Roland lead him into a small room with a little kitchenette, a fridge, a table and a sofa. No one else was inside, all of his coworkers were out, serving customers.

“Are you sure you shouldn’t go back to help your coworkers?” Neil asked. Roland locked the door and winked.

“No, they’re going to be fine for a bit.”

Neil wasn’t sure they’d really be, but when Roland grabbed him by his arms and pressed him up against the door with his whole body Neil found he didn’t care all too much.

“Any no-nos?” Roland asked, his face only two inches from Neil’s, “Anything I can’t do?”

It was hard to concentrate when Neil could feel Roland’s breath ghost over his face and his lips were _so damn close_ to Neil’s.

“I wanna keep my shirt on,” Neil managed nevertheless and made himself rip his gaze from Roland’s lips to his eyes. “And no hands under it. Everywhere else is fine.” Neil could basically see his strange request making questions pop up in Roland’s head, but instead of asking any of them he just nodded.

“Okay. Alright. Noted.”

Neil had never kissed a man before. He was used to soft lips, shy touches, smooth skin. This was different. Roland kissed him like he meant it, his beard scraping against Neil’s skin in the best ways possible and his hands, big and strong, grabbing Neil by his hips. After a couple of moments where Neil was completely overwhelmed by being kissed like this he returned the kiss eventually, biting Roland’s bottom lip and being rewarded with a little groan from him. The sound sent a shiver through Neil’s whole body.

They kissed for an eternity, Roland holding Neil against the door by his hips and Neil holding onto Roland’s shirt, his neck, his hair. Eventually Roland broke their kiss and Neil gave a frustrated whine in response. Roland just chuckled - then Neil felt his beard against his neck first before he felt his lips and teeth, kissing, sucking, biting down on the skin underneath. With a dull thud, the back of Neil’s head met the door and he let out a soft moan. The attention to his neck made Neil feel light-headed and his whole body reacted to it; he shivered, a tingle spread from his stomach to his groin, his knees went weak. It didn’t help that Roland’s hands started to wander now, from Neil’s hips down to his ass. When he squeezed it, a whiney moan left Neil’s throat and Roland immediately pressed his whole body up against Neil’s with a low grunt, so Neil was stuck between Roland’s body at his front, his hands on his ass and the door in his back - and he didn’t mind it. At all.

“Did anyone ever tell you you make the sweetest sounds?” Roland said against the skin on Neil’s neck, “And I don’t even have you undressed yet.” Neil shook his head. No one had ever told him that, but then again there weren’t many people he had been intimate with.

“Well, they clearly should’ve,” Roland said, then sucked on his neck again. Neil hoped to God he wouldn’t give him any hickeys - he really didn’t want to explain them to the others when he returned.

Roland made a step back and pulled Neil with him, and even if Neil would’ve wanted to resist it would’ve been almost impossible with the way Roland held him tightly. They stumbled over to where the sofa was and soon Neil felt the back of it press against his back. Instead of going around and on it, Roland seemed content with staying where they were. He let go of Neil’s ass to open his button and fly instead and soon pushed a hand into the back of Neil’s jeans. Neil’s hips jerked forwards and against Roland’s where he felt a distinct bulge through his jeans. Neil swallowed and bit his bottom lip.

Roland worked on Neil’s ass through his underwear, kneading his ass cheeks and pushing two fingers up against his rim every now and then, making Neil gasp and his breath hitch. In return, Neil ground his crotch against Roland’s and soon enough Roland was groaning into Neil’s ear. Neil thought he might be able to come from the sound alone.

They continued like that, grinding against each other and Roland enjoying Neil’s ass, until Neil was a panting, moaning mess, melting into Roland’s arms with knees like jelly. Then Roland told him to turn around.   
Neil did and Roland pushed a gentle hand between his shoulder blades until Neil was bent over, bracing himself on his forearms on the back of the sofa. A shudder went down his spine when Roland pressed a kiss to his nape, and another and another, before pointing out one of the many bags carelessly thrown onto the seats of the sofa.

“Be a babe and see if you can find some lube and condoms in my backpack, yeah?”

Neil threw a curious glance over his shoulder at Roland before doing as he was asked.  
“Do you always just carry these things in your bag?” He asked as he handed Roland both. Roland looked confused.

“Yeah?” He said and Neil wondered if maybe he was the weird one for _not_ carrying those things in his bag. But that was a question for another time.

Roland hooked his fingers under the waistband of Neil’s underwear and pulled both his briefs and jeans down in one go, leaving Neil bent over the back of a sofa, bare-assed and helplessly aroused, jeans and briefs somewhere by his ankles. Roland grabbed one of Neil’s asscheeks and pulled it to the side ever so slightly, ran his thumb along his rim and over his hole and made an appreciative sound. Neil’s cheeks started to burn, but at the same time his breath hitched and he arched his back almost in reflex, pushing his ass out more. Roland chuckled and gave it a playful slap.

When Neil heard the telling sound of the lube bottle being opened, nerves started to rise in him. He did have sex before - but never with a man. He had never been in a vulnerable position like this and he started to understand why some girls were so nervous about their first time.

The feeling of cold lube against his skin and fingers pressing against his hole surprised him so much, Neil yelped quietly and felt all of his muscles contract.

“Hey, Neil, jeez,” Roland said, pressing his other hand against the small of his back in an attempt to soothe him, “You gotta relax.” Roland spread the lube all over Neil’s rim by gently rubbing his fingers along it and bent over Neil to kiss his nape again. That and the hand on his back helped Neil relax a bit and let him realise Roland’s fingers didn’t feel too bad.

Neil closed his eyes and took a deep breath, concentrating on the fingers caressing his rim and drawing circles against his hole, and he could feel his body relax further and further until his breath started to shake a bit from the pleasant shudders Roland’s fingers sent through his body.

“There we go,” Roland whispered against the kiss-wet skin of Neil’s neck and goosebumps went all over his body. Now that Neil let himself relax it didn’t take long for him to be a gasping, aroused mess again. Not only kept Roland rubbing his fingers across Neil’s hole, but he also pressed his still clothed cock against his ass and rocked his hips, letting Neil feel what was waiting for him. And from what Neil could feel, it was _a lot_ that was waiting for him.

Neil moaned when Roland eventually pushed a finger into him. It felt strange to have something pushed inside him, but there was a pleasant tingle with it, something that made Neil want more. He dug his fingers into the soft sofa and gritted his teeth, but as soon as Roland pushed his finger in deeper, all attempts at keeping his voice down were in vain. Roland was careful as he pushed and pushed and pushed his finger in, all the way to the last knuckle, and then pulled it slowly back out. Neil whined, then moaned when Roland pushed his finger back in.

Roland took his sweet time fingering Neil open, adding a second and third finger and whispering sweet nothings into Neil’s neck, and by the time he was done Neil was short of begging him to go on. He felt almost empty when Roland pulled his fingers out, but the sound of a zipper opening and jeans falling to the floor distracted him from the feeling. He pressed the side of his face against the sofa and listened to the sound of the little condom package being ripped opened, then the lid lube bottle clicking open. Neil’s breathing went fast and hard and as if his body knew exactly what to do, he shuffled his legs apart, opening his thighs further for Roland.

“So eager,” Roland drawled and Neil could hear the grin in his voice. He bit his lips, a flush spreading across his cheeks, ears and neck. But Roland was right.

Roland grabbed Neil’s ass with both hands and pulled his cheeks apart, then placed his cock between them. Neil’s breath hitched. Roland started to rock his hips, his cock grinding against Neil’s rim, teasing but not entering, and it drove Neil crazy. He pushed back and Roland gave a little moan, but still didn’t push his cock inside Neil. He did this for a while, just grinding against Neil’s ass, and Neil could hear his breath becoming heavier with each passing moment while his fingers dug into the plush cheeks of Neil’s ass. This was bliss and torture at the same time.

“Roland,” Neil groaned eventually and Roland chuckled, “I swear if you don’t go on soon--”

“Okay, okay,” Roland said, amused, and brushed one hand across Neil’s ass to the small of his back before grabbing his hip. “It’s just such a pretty view from here, let a man enjoy that.”

“You had enough time to enjoy it,” Neil shot back. As a response, Roland reached for his cock with his other hand and lined it up against Neil’s hole - then he jerked his hips forwards.

Neil moaned and for a second he feared his legs would give out beneath him, but he could brace himself against the sofa enough to stay up. There it was again, the weird-but-good-feeling of being filled, but this time not by one or two or three fingers, but by a cock, thick and heavy and hot, slowly pushing inside him inch by inch. Neil gasped for air, hoarse moans leaving him, fingers digging deeper into the back of the sofa. Roland pulled back out a bit, then pushed back and went in a little deeper than before. He kept doing this, working his way in all the way and reducing Neil to breathless moans.

It had been barely a couple minutes, but when Roland’s hips touched Neil’s ass, his cock completely buried inside Neil, Neil already knew he prefered sex with men over women. He only had a few seconds for that thought before Roland started to fuck him properly and all coherent thoughts were washed away.

Neil wasn’t quiet - at all - and if they weren’t in a loud nightclub, he would’ve been heard for sure. Roland had given Neil some time to adjust to the feeling and relax before he started to fuck him in ernest, his fingers digging into Neil’s hips and probably leaving bruises, noises of skin slapping against skin faintly audible in the room, mixed with the music coming through the door, their heavy breaths and loud moans.

Roland kissed and nipped along Neil’s neck and shoulders. Neil threw his head back, hitting Roland’s shoulder, and Roland kissed his jaw, too, while Neil moaned, eyes closed, arms that he was bracing himself on shaking. Roland wrapped one arm around Neil’s waist and pressed his hand to his stomach, only to let it slide down his body and eventually curl his fingers around Neil’s cock. Neil moaned and pushed his hips forward at the same time, then back again, torn between pushing back onto Roland’s cock or fucking into his hand. Roland started to move his hand in rhythm with his thrusts and Neil saw stars. Everything around him was forgotten, he could only think about Roland, his cock in his ass and his hand around Neil’s cock, and the feelings all of this was causing inside Neil.

Neil stammered a string of curses and a warning, he could already feel it at the base of his spine, that familiar feeling that started deep in his stomach and that would spread through his body when he came. Roland didn’t stop. In fact, he grabbed Neil’s cock firmer and twisted his wrist a bit - and Neil was gone. With one last long, hoarse moan he came all over Roland’s hand and the floor. He felt his muscles tensing around Roland’s cock as Roland fucked him through his climax and made it so much more intense than when Neil made himself come in the shower. Roland moaned into his shoulder, his hips starting to stutter, pushing deep inside Neil and pulling back out again, once, twice, then his hips stilled - it took Neil three seconds too long to realise he was coming as well.

Both of them stayed exactly the way they were and tried to catch their breath. Neil felt tired and energetic at the same time and so, so satisfied. After a while, Roland chuckled and pressed a kiss into the crook of Neil’s neck.

“Damn, Neil,” he breathed.

***

“Neil!! Jesus, where have you been?! We were sick with worry!” Nicky threw himself at Neil when he saw him come towards the table. There were significantly less people he had to squeeze through than before, Neil realised. He must have been gone longer than he thought.

Neil pulled a face when Nicky all but choked him with his hug but let him be.

“Fucking hell, Josten, I already thought we finally lost you for good,” Aaron scoffed and Katelyn hit his arm with an angry look. Kevin was awake again, but still not with it. He just looked at Neil in confusion.

“I didn’t feel like sitting here while you two were making out like teenagers and Kevin was comatose,” Neil said, waving a hand in the direction of Aaron and Katelyn. Katelyn had the decency to look embarrassed. Aaron didn’t.

“So? Where did you go then? We couldn’t find you anywhere,” Nicky prompted and finally let go off Neil.

“I went to the bar,” Neil said. It wasn’t even a lie.

“Not possible,” Aaron said, “We looked there twice. And none of the bartenders knew anything.” Neil had to suppress an amused grin - the other bartenders had seen Neil and Roland dance and then vanish into the break room perfectly well.

“Neil, are you feeling alright?” Katelyn asked, suddenly looking concerned. Neil frowned.

“Yes. Why?”

Katelyn gestured around her own mouth before speaking.

“Because you have a rash. Are you allergic to something?”

Neil clapped a hand over his mouth and hoped to God he wasn’t blushing. That wasn’t a rash. That was a fucking beard burn from Roland kissing him senseless.

“I’m fine,” Neil said, “It’s just….uh….I had a cocktail and...I think I’m allergic to orange juice or something.”

Katelyn nodded, but Aaron and Nicky seemed confused and didn’t look like they really bought it. Before they could ask any more questions Neil shrugged and turned around.

“Okay, let’s go home.”

Nicky helped Kevin up and the five made their way towards the door, past the bar. Roland was busy cleaning glasses, but his head perked up when he saw them approach. He threw them a bright grin and waved at them.

“Bye, guys, hope you had a good night,” he said, then looked at Neil and his grin widened the tiniest bit. Neil bit his lip and looked away.

“Bye, Roland,” Neil said and pushed past the last few people, out of the club.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit me on [my tumblr](http://fox-sleeping-minyard.tumblr.com/) and chat with me! ♥


End file.
